Measuring jigs usable for assisting in the precise measurement of the strip inner longitudinal edge of a mitered molding strip are known. As would be obvious to someone familiar with carpentry practices, such precise measurements are required for installing molding strips, for example, typically around windows and doors.
These known measuring jigs are generally represented by a woodworking square or instrument that includes intricate shapes or assemblies of pivotable or otherwise adjustably movable components having portions thereof that are removably engageable with a mitered end portion of a mitered molding strip.
In some instances, the square or instrument generally further includes a measuring means in the form of a fixed ruler or the like, or can be usable in cooperative relation with a commercially available pocket tape measure typically incorporating a rolled up measuring tape.
While the known measuring jigs of the prior art can generally fulfill the main objective of allowing a user to measure the strip inner longitudinal edge of a mitered molding strip, they are also inefficient in executing this particular task.
These known measuring jigs generally include movable components adjustable with one or more set screws, which can inadvertently loosen-up after a few usage and end up introducing hard to detect measurement errors that can only be observed once all the molding strips have been cut to the apparently specified lengths and installed around a window or door.
In some instances of these measuring jigs, they include movable parts engaged on pivot pins which, after a year of usage or so, may also get slightly worn or misaligned and, in turn, introduce more measurement errors.
In some other instances of these measuring jigs, they involve a relatively delicate and precise procedure to be properly engaged on the mitered end portion of the molding, which is not desirable, particularly for inexperienced carpenters in training programs.
In some other instances of these measuring jigs, they are not heavy duty made and, so, can easily crack or break apart when dropped on the floor and/or walked on parts thereof.
In yet some other instances of these measuring jigs, they require the user to have one hand simultaneously holding parts of the measuring jig and the mitered molding strip while the other must singlehandedly manipulate the pocket tape measure or ruler for taking a measurement and put a marking on the molding.
In view of the above, there is a need in the industry for an improved measuring jig.
An object of the present invention is to provide such a measuring jig.